


Nightmares

by CleverCatchphrase



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCatchphrase/pseuds/CleverCatchphrase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody had head canons about these two having nightmares from other timelines, so I wrote a one shot about it. Written as part of NaNoWriMo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

You’re dreaming. You _have_ to be.

You don’t remember how you got here, in the judgement hall. You don’t remember the kid reaching an LV of nineteen. You don’t ever remember the kid laying a finger on anyone in your timeline, so this _has_ to be a dream.

They look at you with eyes void of empathy and regret. There is a knife in their hand and it’s pointed at you.

A flame of anger and grief flares in your chest. The feeling is yours and at the same time it isn’t. These feelings belong to the Sans of this timeline.

It’s like you’re watching a movie play out, but you’re trapped in your own body and it moves on its own accord. Involuntarily you raise your hand to summon an attack.

 _No, don’t hurt the kid!_ You scream in your mind. _They were going to help set you free!_

Your pleads do nothing. It’s like shouting at a hurricane, telling it to stop storming. The fury of this Sans continues to swell, washing over you, drowning out your own conscience. 

_Don’t do this! They… They love you!_ you beg, but the rationality part of your mind is quickly being overpowered by rage and resentment. _And you love them!_

Your cries fall on deaf ears as the kid rushes at you, and you fire with everything you’ve got.

You dodge their swing, and they skillfully maneuver through your most powerful blast. Any feelings of mercy and friendship you had are just wistful fantasy now. The desire to stop them, to end them, _to destroy them at all costs_ is all that matters now. It’s the only thing this Sans feels. It’s the only thing _you_ feel.

Now it doesn’t matter if you’re dreaming or not. _You want_ to hurt them, _you want_ them to pay for their sins.

The two of you dance in combat for what feels like an eternity, your frustration and wrath continuously growing until you become blind to everything else.

The both of you are edged into corners that leave you vulnerable. Your only option is to either attack why they are open or dodge to protect yourself. Both of you see the compromise, but you may never get this opportunity again.

You fire the blaster,  
They throw the knife,  
And both hit true.

You awake with a start, the glowing blue from your eye casts eerie shadows around your room. The nightmare is quickly fading, but it can’t go fast enough. That want, that desire, that _need_ to hurt them still lingers in you and it feels far too real.

Finally the dream passes and you’re clearheaded again. The anger and hate within you is replaced with relief and shame. How could you _ever_ think about hurting that kid?

With a sigh, you sit up and turn on the lamp at your bedside and rub away the last of the blue light from your eye with the back of your boney hand. This is not the first time you’ve had the nightmare and it probably won’t be the last, and you’re terrified that they’re getting worse.

You hear crying from the hallway and turn your head in time to see the kid opening your bedroom door.

“Sans, I… I had… the bad… bad dream again,” they say between sobs. You knew this was coming. It never failed. If you had the nightmare, they did too.

“It’s gonna be okay, kiddo. C’mere,” You open your arms and they shamble into them, crying into your shirt. “Who was it this time?”

“Un-Undyne,” they sniff. “I dreamed I killed Undyne.”

Ah, Undyne, their very best friend. Unlike you, the kid had several different nightmares that haunted them while you only had to suffer through one. You wouldn’t count yourself lucky, though. The nightmares with Undyne were infrequent, but when they did happen, they were usually quite violent and drawn out. They were one of the worst ones the kid had.

“Sans, in my dream I really wanted to hurt her,” The kid whimpers into your chest. “Even though I knew she was my friend! I told myself to stop, but I wouldn’t!”

You rub their back and rock them, having nothing comforting to say. You’ve both been through this already far too many times to count.

“Sans… I-I’m really scared,” They say to you.

“It’s just a dream, kiddo. They can’t hurt you.”

“No, no, not about that… I-I’m scared that one day I’m going to wake up and that feeling’s not going to go away. I’m scared that one day I’m going to wake up and still want to hurt you.”

If you had had a throat you would have swallowed, but you don’t so you stay quiet. You knew the kid’s fear all too well.

“Sans… you won’t let that happen, will you?” They ask sleepily, beginning to nod off again. “I-If I want to hurt them, you’ll stop me, won’t you?”

“Stop you? Kid, as long as you remember that you love us, you’ll never hurt us,” you reassure. “Besides, I don’t think I could harm a sing hair on your head.”

“Yes you can,” they sigh, their heavy eyelids closing. “I know… you can stop me… I’ve seen you do it… in my dreams…”

With that, the kid drifts off to sleep once more. You sit there and hold them for a long time. The kid’s never mentioned having a nightmare about fighting you before.

After a few minutes more, you slowly get up, and go tuck them back into bed.


End file.
